El amor llega
by Lucia991
Summary: Lo amaba incondicionalmente. Él me había amado un tiempo atrás, pero... ¿Lo seguiría haciendo ahora? Temor y dolor me impedían decirselo... ¿me atrevería alguna vez a decirle que estoy lista?


**Hola a todos!!**

**Quiero dedicar esta corta historia a mi hermana, sé cuento te gusta esta pareja Pau. Ojala también te guste esta historia.**

**A los qu eno me conocen tengo otra historia, Giros inesperados (bella&Edward) si quieren pasen a leerla.**

**Los dejos con la historia, un beso y haganme saber si le sguta. nunca había escrito un one-shot.**

***Lucia991***

* * *

**EL AMOR LLEGA**

Terminé de preparar la comida y subí a mi habitación. Tenía todo el día pensando en ello. La idea me rondaba desde hacía bastante tiempo, pero al parecer el llamado "Día de San Valentín" había hecho que quisiera ponerla en practica.

Tomé un libro que había estado leyendo la noche anterior, Harry Potter y el príncipe mestizo. No quería leer, no al menos el libro. Lo que quería ver era la dedicatoria de la persona que me lo regaló.

_¡Feliz cumpleaños!_

_Un libro de aventuras y fantasías, aunque tú y yo sabemos que en este mundo todo puede existir._

_Con amor,_

_Siempre tuyo..._

_Jake._

Mi mejor amigo me lo había regalado para mi cumpleaños número veinte. Su comentario había sido acertado, él y yo sabíamos que entre nosotros había vampiros, hombres lobos (como él) y ¿por qué no magos? Nunca me había cruzado con uno, pero yo ya no descartaba nada.

Pensé en vampiros, y el recuerdo de Edward apareció en mi mente. Su abandono ya no me dolía tanto. Habían pasado un par de años, nunca me olvidaría de él, nunca, pero había aprendido a vivir con el hecho de saber que pertenecía al pasado. A un pasado hermoso sí, pero pasado al fin.

Ahora mi mente, y me atrevería a decir mi corazón, pensaban en otra cosa: Jake. Lo amaba, eso siempre lo tuve claro, pero como a un amigo. Sin embargo últimamente no podía evitar pensar en él de una manera distinta.

Ansiaba los momentos que pasábamos juntos, y me inquietaba si no lo veía todos los días. Ya no era como antes, cuando lo necesitaba para no sufrir, ahora era feliz con él. Una felicidad parecida a la que alguna vez sentí por...

Lo amaba, y ya no estaba tan segura si era solamente como un amigo. Pues una amiga no siente celos de las chicas con las que sale su amigo, y así era como me sentía yo cada vez que él tenía una cita.

_RINGGG..._

El timbre sonó interrumpiendo mis pensamientos. Bajé corriendo las escaleras, pues ya sabía quien era. Obviamente me tropecé, pero evite caer agarrandome de la baranda.

Abría la puerta y ahí estaba. Era injusto que siempre andará en cuero. Los tiempos habían cambiado y ya casi nunca tenía que entrar en fase, ¿entonces para qué andar sin remera? Para alborotarme, pensé.

-¿Me vas a seguir mirando o me vas a invitar a pasar? –Me sonrojé inmediatamente, pero me reí, eso era lo bueno de Jake, siempre me arrancaba una sonrisa...

-No es mi culpa si te paseas semi desnudo por todos lados –Le devolví la broma. Hice gesto para que pasara y juntos nos dirigimos al living.

Me tomó de la mano y nos arrastró al sillón, donde nos pusimos a ver la tele. Un partido de football, con él nunca se podía ver otra cosa. Igual no me quejaba, pasar el tiempo con mi amigo siempre era divertido, hiciéramos lo que hiciéramos.

Miré nuestras manos juntas, ese era un gesto que nos había quedado desde que salí de mi estado de zombi. En aquellos momentos yo sabía que Jake me amaba, y que quería algo más que amistad. Pero yo no estaba lista, ahora tanto tiempo después lo estaba y no estaba segura de si él me seguía queriendo de esa manera.

Lo entendía, nunca le pedí que me esperase, pues nunca pensé poder recuperarme. Es más recuerdo haberle insistido para que acepte las invitaciones de las chicas. Y luego de un tiempo, lo hizo.

Era así como estaban las cosas, yo lo amaba, pues no podía ser otra cosa lo que sentía, y él... pues no se. Salía de vez en cuando con algunas chicas, pero no tenía novia y siempre me decía que ninguna era suficientemente buena.

-Tierra llamando a Bella –Mi amigo me estaba mirando, seguramente me había preguntado alfo y yo ni lo había escuchado –Terminó el partido, ¿qué hacemos ahora?

-No sé... –Pensé por un momento –Podemos ir a la playa, hoy extraordinariamente es un lindo día.

Jake aceptó en seguida. Tomé mi traje de baño y preparé mi bolso rápidamente. Luego le deje una nota a Charlie explicándole donde le dejaba la comida y mis planes.

Cuando salí de la casa Jake ya estaba subido a su moto, y la tenía en marcha. Me tendió el casco y me monte en ella. Aceleró y emprendimos el camino. La sensación del viento en mi cara era una de mis favoritas. Me sentía libre... como si volara.

En menos de lo que pensé ya habíamos llegado. La push estaba repleta de gente, y es que todo el mundo disfruta de los pocos días de sol. Estacionó la moto y empezamos a caminar. Nos encontramos con varios conocidos.

-¡Eh chicos! –Nos llamaron, volteamos y vimos que era Quil y Embry –Vengan con nosotros...

Y así lo hicimos. Nos pasamos el resto de la tarde con la manada, ya que a lo largo de esta, el resto de ella se había incorporado a nuestro día playero.

Ya estaba atardeciendo y Jake y yo, seguíamos en la playa. El resto se había ido, pero nosotros nos quedamos más tiempo, después de todo estábamos en vacaciones.

Él tenía los ojos cerrados, estaba recostado al lado mío sobre una lona. Por supuesto seguía sin remera. El poco sol que quedaba golpeaba su broncínea piel, iluminando su perfecto abdomen.

Por donde se lo mirase, era hermoso. Y yo cada vez estaba más segura de amarlo, y de querer estar con él. Lo único que me impedía seguir a delante era no saber cuáles eran sus sentimientos hacia mi.

-Ya es tarde, te llevo a tu casa –Me dijo mientras se levantaba y sacudía la arena de su piel.

-No es tan tarde –Aunque en realidad ya empezaba a anochecer –Quedémonos un poco más –Le pedí.

-Lo siento Bells, pero tengo una cita –Como siempre que me decía algo así, sentí un pedacito de mi corazón romperse –Te lo recompenso otro día.

Él habrá entendido que mi cara de tristeza era porque quería quedarme en la playa, pero lo único que yo quería era estar con él... y no podía. Nuevamente tenía una cita, nuevamente me quedaría un viernes sola en mi casa.

De camino a casa trató de alegrarme, y lo logró, pero la alegría era momentánea, existía porque estaba con él. Una vez que me dejara en casa comenzaría a llorar, imaginándomelo con otra chica, reprochándome el ser tan cobarde y no animarme a decirle nada, enojándome por no haber estado lista antes. Por no jugármela cuando pude.

Cuando llegué me encontré con Charlie. Lo acompañé mientras comía, por supuesto no charlamos mucho, nunca lo hacíamos. Ambos disfrutábamos del silencio, pero esta vez me sorprendió.

-Billy me dijo que Jake tenía otra vez una cita, yo que tu dejo de esperar y le digo lo que siento.

¿Qué? ¿Desde cuando mi papá daba consejos amorosos? Y además... ¿eran tan obvios mis sentimientos hacia mi amigo? Fulminé con la mirada a Charlie y decidí ponerme a lavar los platos.

No me dijo nada más, me sonrió y se fue a ver no sé que partido al living. Me quedé pensando en sus palabras, sabía que tenía razón. Si no hacía algo pronto lo perdería para siempre.

Me despedí de él y fui a mi habitación. Prendí el reproductor de música, hacía ya un tiempo que había vuelto a escuchar música, por supuesto mi gusto había cambiado notablemente. Mis preferidos ahora, eran los mismos que los de Jacob. No era por mi enamoramiento hacia él, sino que escuchar esa música me hacía recordar todos los momentos buenos y malos que había vivido con él. Él era el que me había ayudado a revivir... y esa música me hacía recordar el milagro de tenerlo junto a mí.

Me recosté en la cama y tan solo con cerrar los ojos, su imagen apareció en mi mente. Tenía que hacer algo, lo sabía. El dichoso día de san Valentín volvió a mi mente, esa sería una perfecta oportunidad. Pero claro, seguro que él ya tenía una cita.

_No seas cobarde –_Gritó una vocecita en mi interior.

Tenía razón, no tenía nada que perder, solo podía perderlo a él, si no me apuraba.

Con una mezcla de tristeza y felicidad me dormí. Tristeza por ser consiente de que en esos momentos Jake estaba con otra chica, y felicidad por haber decidido actuar.

...

Me despertó el sonido de mi celular, lo reconocí al toque, pues para él tenía un tono especial. Era un mensaje.

_Despertate dormilona, me prometiste acompañarme a ir de compras._

Sonreí. Me ponía contenta despertarme con un mensaje suyo, y más si era para recordarme nuestros planes del día. Le contesté que ya estaba despierta y que pasara por mí en veinte minutos.

La sola idea de ir de compras con Jake me causaba gracia. Ya lo habíamos hecho otras veces, y lo único que conseguíamos era hacer enojar a los vendedores.

Me di una ducha rápida, me cambié y tomé mi bolso. Apenas alcancé a bajar que tocaban el timbre. Miré mi reloj, ya habían pasado los veinte minutos. Le abrí la puerta y le indiqué que me siguiera.

-¿Aún no estas lista? –Me preguntó al ver que me estaba preparando el desayuno? –Deja eso, vamos te invito a tomar algo en el camino.

-Como quieras –le dije y guardé la caja de cereales -¿Por qué tanta prisa?

-Hoy vuelvo a salir con Celeste –Adiós a otro pedacito de mi corazón.

-¿Celeste? Otra vez la misma de ayer, parece que va seria la cosa –No quería decir nada de aquello, pero no podía demostrar mis sentimientos, a demás quería saber si aún tenía posibilidades.

-Nada de eso, solo me divierto –me sonrió y yo le respondí.

Más contenta de lo que tendría que haber estado me subí a su auto, aunque prefería viajar en moto, era más cómodo ir en auto hasta la ciudad. Más si íbamos a hacer compras.

Nos pasamos el viaje charlando, para mi desgracia me contó todos los detalles de su cita, y cuando digo todos, son todos. Que rabia y que dolor saber tanto, por supuesto no era nada nuevo para mi saber con quién se acostaba Jake, pero ahora que estaba decida a confesarle mis sentimientos me dolía mucho más.

Eso era algo más a lo que me tendría que enfrentar. Jake estaba en otra etapa en cuanto a las relaciones. Yo por mi parte no tenía ningún tipo de experiencia. Aún era virgen, de qué otra manera podría ser. Digo mi primer novio fue un vampiro, nunca dejó que llegáramos muy lejos, y con los otros chicos con los que había salido no había pasado más que de unos cuantos besos. ¿Querría Jake cambiar su vida divertida por salir con la lenta de su mejor amiga?

Eso lo sabría hoy.

-¿Y qué quieres comprar? –Le pregunté a mi amigo -¿Un vestido?

-Jaja, muy graciosa Bells –Pasó su brazo por mi cintura (algo normal) y agregó –Que sé yo que quiero, solo sé que cobré varios sueldos y aún no gasto nada.

-Que suerte la tuya... –Mi amigo había conseguido trabajo como ayudante de ingeniero mecánico, para la marca Renault –No todo el mundo gana tan bien.

-Pués si te portas bien te compro algo –Me abrazó más fuerte y me metió dentro de una tienda.

Dos horas más tarde ya habíamos entrado a no sé cuantas tiendas y nuestras manos no daban abasto para tantas bolsas. Así que decidimos ir a dejarlas al auto y de paso, a tomar algo.

Nos sentamos en un bar que estaba de moda. Ambos pedimos un café con media lunas y nos pusimos a hablar. Sabía que tenía que apurarme, no nos quedaríamos todo el día aquí. Después de todo él tenía "una cita".

-Bella ¿,no me escuchaste? –Otra vez me había sumergido en mis pensamientos y me había olvidado de prestar atención -¿Te pasa algo?

-No, bueno, en realidad te quería pedir algo –Le dije.

-Pide lo que quieras, la respuesta es si –Lo decía solo porque nunca se imaginó lo que le pediría.

-¿Quieres ser mi cita de San Valentín? –No lo miré a la cara, no me atrevía –Puedes negarte si quieres, no estas obligado.

No me contestó, esperé unos minutos más, pero nada. Levanté la vista y lo vi. Su cara definitivamente demostraba sorpresa. No quise presionarlo, seguramente estaba pensando en como rechazarme sin hacerme sentir mal.

-¿Cómo en una cita real? –Me preguntó dudoso.

-Si, pero no te preocupes ya entendí. No pasa nada Jake –Quería largarme a llorar y sentía que me corazón se había roto en mil pedazos, pero a demás de eso no pasaba nada más.

-Por supuesto que quiero Bells, pero ya hice planes –Estúpida, si hubiese actuado antes, ahora no me sentiría rechazada –Pero puedo cancelarlo... ¿Estas segura de lo que estas diciendo?

-Si... –Lo miré a los ojos y traté de transmitirle todo lo que sentía. No era fácil para mí, me sentía expuesta... pero tan feliz.

Luego de que me aseguró que le encantaría salir conmigo no páramos de sonreír. Me sentía en el paraíso. Él había aceptado, no lo podía creer. Nos levantamos de la mesa, Jake pagó y nos dirigimos afuera.

Cuando llegamos a la puerta del auto, me aprisionó contra él. Yo quedé de espalda al vehículo. Jake, por su parte, estaba frente a mí, muy cerca y tenía sus dos brazos apoyados sobre el coche.

-Bells... –Me susurró -¿te enojaría si te digo que no quiero esperar hasta el sábado?

-¿A qué te refieres? –No era tonta sabía lo que me quería decir, pero quería escucharlo de su boca.

-A que hace años que te amo, y siempre esperé que me correspondieras. No quiero esperar hasta el sábado para besarte –Se acercó más a mi boca y me dijo -¿Puedo?

Sus labios rozaron los míos cuando habló, pero fui yo quien puso fin a la poca distancia entre los dos. Lo besé como nunca había besado a nadie. Lo amaba y él me amaba. No encontraba otra sensación más hermosa que la que estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

_El amor siempre llega, tarde o temprano llega._

FIN.

* * *

**uchas grax por leer, si les gusto apreten el boton verde y haganmelo saber. Si no les gutó hagan lo mismo =)**

***Lucia991***


End file.
